


Room

by suicidallyreckless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt: Show and Tell, Teenage Sam, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidallyreckless/pseuds/suicidallyreckless
Summary: Sam is studying. Dean pops in to bother him.





	

Sam still wasn't used to having his own room.

The privacy hit him hardest at times like this, when he was alone studying at his desk. His desk, with a lamp and a drawer and everything. Books laid out, planner off to the side, sheets of homework organized into each subject. A whole door closed him off from the rest of the house. He'd made such a fuss about knocking before entering that Dean had only broken the rule once or twice.

Okay, yeah, enjoying his own space this much was a little pathetic. Normal teenagers wouldn't be this starved for privacy, which reminded him how far from normal he was, which pissed him off if he thought about it hard enough.

The house was a plain three bedroom/two bath in Reading, Pennsylvania. Dad was tracking a Demon through the northeast and, after driving back and forth for a month straight, he sublet the place from a tired divorcee. The Demon was definitely part of a larger group carving a bloody path through the upper states. John wanted to find them all one by one, send them straight back to hell. It was as good a reason to hunker the boys down somewhere as it was to keep Sam's education consistent.

The setup was lonely, though he'd never admit that out loud--Dean would call him Samantha and dad would tell him to grow up. He was so used to close quarters and tripping over Dean to get to the bathroom that it was a natural rhythm. All this space smoothed things out, gave him distance. Sam had wanted a single moment to himself since he was twelve. Now he had it, and most of the time he blasted music through his headphones to create the illusion of company. When Dean left him the hell alone, anyway.

There was a swift knock at the door and Sam's pencil stopped mid-sentence. “Studying.”

“That's cute, Sammy,” Dean said from the hall. “Lemme in?”

“Later.”

Dean opened the door and swung into the room. “C'mon, man. Talk to me for a sec.”

Sam leaned back in his chair, swiveled towards him a little. “Dad leave again after I went to school?”

“He'll be gone for a few days, maybe a week.”

As his brother sauntered into the room, Sam noticed the can of beer in his hand. Dean had practically become a Budweiser sponsor since he turned twenty-one a few months ago.

Dean cast a glance over the desk, brow knitting. “You're really waist deep this year.”

“I'm a senior.”

“Yeah, but you turn eighteen in a couple months.”

“So?”

Dean shrugged. “You can just drop out. I would've, but I didn't get legal 'til after graduation.” 

“I'm not cutting out at the finish line. Jesus, Dean, can't you just let me--”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It was an idea. Relax.”

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, glaring at his homework. He got riled about school way too easily these days. Probably all the pent up anger from trying to get a diploma while moving ten times a year since forever.

Dean picked up Sam's planner and replaced it with the beer can. “I didn't know you kept a schedule.”

“I'd flunk if I didn't,” he replied. He tried to snatch it away, but Dean was too fast.

“Hey now, where's the fire? This thing part diary?” Dean stepped out of reach and flipped through a couple of pages.

“Dude, give it back.”

“In a second.”

“It's just school crap.”

“No harm, then.” Dean held up a page. “What's S&T?”

Sam pushed away from his desk. “Give it back.”

“It's due next Friday, and you doodled the hex for instant death. What's up, Sammy?”

Dean had that sly grin he brought out whenever he was onto something embarrassing. Sam hated that grin. He made another try for the planner, mouth tightening when he came away empty handed.

Slipping the prize behind his back, Dean's eyes had a playful glint. “Is it too much for a big brother to hope it's Slap and Tickle? Spank and Tackle? Sweaty and Teased? It'd do me good to know you're gettin' something.” After a second, recognition fell across his face. His eyes began to light up. “Wait, it's not...do you have _Show and Tell_ next Friday, Sammy?”

Sam lunged, pinning Dean against the wall and his arm wedged between them both. Dean pressed back into the wall and trapped their arms. The grin hadn't gone anywhere.

“Give it back!” whined Sam. He reached around with his free hand, wrapping Dean in an awkward, painful hug.

“Gonna take a pet for Show and Tell? Maybe an extra special drawing?”

The planner scrunched at a weird angle. Sam strained, but couldn't quite touch it. Swearing and frustrated grunts drowned out the sound of paper ripping. Sam actually huffed, something he hadn't done since he was fourteen.

“Alright, alright, I'll give it back,” Dean said. “But I don't think that's the kind of Show and Tell they had in mind, Sammy.”

Sam looked at him, nose to nose and suddenly confused. Stifling a chuckle, Dean shifted his left knee forward.

Sam's face sank like a stone. He was hard. Fully hard and stabbing his brother in the hip. He leaped back, face hot, and folded his hands in front of himself.

He tried for an apathetic tone. “It's called friction, Dean. God.”

Dean couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, sputtering as he handed over the planner. “Don't need to tell me about friction, man.”

Hiding under his bangs, Sam took the planner and flung it onto his bed. Dean shook his head, grabbed his beer, and made his way out.

“Dinner's in an hour,” he called over his shoulder. “Hope you like pizza.”

Sam immediately joined his planner on the bed, face first. He grimaced at the pressure on his groin and felt another wave of humiliation break over him. He'd never live this one down. Dean wouldn't let him.


End file.
